


Melodía de Navidad

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben está triste, Canción Last Christmas, De mejores amigos a novios, Estudiantes de música, F/M, Mejores Amigos, Melodia - Freeform, Melodía de Navidad, Naboo - Freeform, Rey está triste, Violinista, pelea, pianista, universo alternativo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: En una noche de Navidad, la melodía que interpretan un piano y un violín unirá a dos enamorados, de nuevo.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Ladies Secretas 2020





	Melodía de Navidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tia_Ahsoka90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tia_Ahsoka90/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Star Wars no me pertenece. Todos los derechos están reservados por Lucasfilms y Disney. Sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Dedicado a mis Ladies of Ren y a mi Tía secreta xD
> 
> Recomiendo escuchar la canción mientras leen:  
> [Last Christmas versión piano y violín](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VY73P4E_11Q)

Ben contempló el desastre en su habitación. No acostumbraba a ser un tipo desordenado, pero los últimos meses se había sumido en una especia de depresión que lo mantenía más desganado de lo normal. Aunado a eso, la temporada Navideña le hacía mal.

Partituras, CD’s, composiciones, libros de música y programas de eventos estaban esparcidos por el suelo, esperando a que él se decidiera a colocarlos en su lugar. Aquello sólo era el reflejo de su vida, lo sabía, pero también sabía que quería ignorarlo. No quería pensar, porque era más fácil estar así.

Se levantó de su cama para mirarse al espejo. Las ojeras y los ojos tristes le devolvían la mirada. Fue hasta el baño y se lavó la cara esperando despejarse con ello pues tenía trabajo. Había elegido tocar para los desconocidos que acudirían al restaurante de su amigo Armitage Hux, a cenar por Navidad, en vez de festejar con sus propios padres. No era nada contra ellos, Leia y Han lo sabían, él incluso se los había explicado. Simplemente el joven quería olvidar esa época del año en la cual había perdido la posibilidad de hablarle a Rey de sus sentimientos. Hacía un año que la jovencita había partido de Naboo y que nada había sido igual.

Ben peinó su negro y largo cabello hacia atrás y regresó a su habitación para colocarse el smoking que usaría para la velada. Una vez que estuvo listo, salió de su departamento y se subió a su auto en donde condujo en silencio.

Los copos de nieve caían en aquella noche helada. Había poca gente en las calles y también pocos autos y aun así el ambiente se sentía tan alegre para las personas fuera del mundo de Ben.

Para él todo era melancolía y tristeza.

La añoranza de los días en que Rey y él eran mejores amigos y compañeros en el conservatorio de música tenía casa instalada en su pecho.

Conocía a la chica desde que eran pequeños. Él siempre fue tímido e introvertido y la castaña, absolutamente todo lo contrario. Rey era amiga de quien se cruzara frente a ella, era divertida, amable y cariñosa, por eso en cierta forma él pensaba que habían encajado perfectamente. Ella tenía todo eso que lo complementaba y le gustaba pensar que él también representaba eso para ella. Los padres de ambos los habían inscrito en la misma academia musical para niños y fue donde hicieron clic. Rey lo defendía de los que lo molestaban y Ben le enseñaba a leer partituras. La amistad nació y desde ese momento fueron inseparables. Sus padres al darse cuenta de lo bien que se llevaban y del cariño que se tenían, los inscribieron en la misma secundaria, luego en la misma preparatoria y después, cuando tuvieron edad ambos decidieron estudiar la universidad en el mismo lugar: El conservatorio de música de Naboo. Ahí Ben se decantó por el piano y su pecosa y risueña compañera por el violín. No siempre llevaban clases juntos, pero se buscaban todos los días para comer juntos, ensayar y pasar tiempo.

Ben no sabía esclarecer el momento exacto en que comenzó a ver a Rey más allá de ser su mejor amiga, pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba sumamente enamorado de ella.

Los rumores en torno a ellos corrían en la escuela, desde que tenían memoria porque a la comunidad estudiantil no se le hacía “normal” su amistad. Su vecino y mejor amigo Armitage ya se lo había dicho antes, incluso lo alentó a confesarse, pero Ben se negó a ello. No le negó sus sentimientos por la jovencita violinista, pero sí le aseguró que no iba a echar a perder su amistad con ella. Afirmó que prefería tenerla como amiga antes de confesarse, porque para él estaba claro: no era correspondido. La chica nunca lo había visto con otros ojos que no fueran los de amistad. Armitage no estuvo de acuerdo con sus aseveraciones pero no lo presionó más.

El tiempo pasó en sus carreras musicales, contruyendo muchos momentos juntos. Hasta que, llegó el día en que se graduaron con un recital juntos. Esa fue la vez en que Ben había sentido esperanza y en que creyó que había una pequeña posibilidad de que ella sí tuviera sentimientos hacia él, no precisamente de amistad.

Contra todas sus fuerzas y aunque le era muy doloroso, su mente se encargó de recrear ese momento una y otra vez durante ese año sin ella:

_Ben tomó asiento en el banco frente al piano mientras los aplausos rompían en el auditorio de la escuela. Echpo los hombros hacia atrás, acomodándose el saco del traje negro y relajando los brazos. Su semblante era serio y ni siquiera miró al público; ya habría tiempo para agradecerles terminando la presentación. El joven pianista, inhaló clamando a la concentración, pues ese iba a representar un momento muy importante en su vida._

_Rey y él harían una participación en el festival de Navidad y también sería su examen que les valdría su título universitario. Él con su amado piano y ella, con su violín tomarían el escenario para tocar las versiones instrumentales de algunas piezas navideñas… y después de eso, cuando aprobaran –porque estaba mil porcierto seguro que así sería-, le diría lo que sentía por ella._

_Lo había meditado durante mucho tiempo, dándole vueltas, imaginando escenarios, planeando las palabras. Estaba muerto de miedo, pero también de amor por ella. Ya no podía ocultarlo y ciertamente ya no quería pretender que nada pasaba. Las ganas de arriesgarse lo estaban empujando._

_Los aplausos le devolvieron a la realidad cuando se escucharon de vuelta, esta vez acompañando a la sonriente y segura violinista que iba enfundada en un elegante vestido rojo de tirantes y llevaba su lindo cabello suelto._

_Rey se colocó en medio del escenario, recargó su barbilla en el violín y giró su cabeza hacia atrás, buscándolo. Los ojos de ambos chocaron, ella le sonrió y luego le guiñó el ojo. Esa era la señal de ambos._

_Ben acarició con suavidad las teclas de su instrumento y Rey lo siguió posando su arco sobre las cuerdas, rasgando el silencio._

_En esa ocasión, ambas promesas musicales se adueñaron del lugar. La conexión que compartían saltó de sus corazones hacia cada una de las notas que interpretaban._

_Ben estaba extasiado, pues puso todo su amor en ello y sintió lo mismo de su amiga. Iban a aprobar y también nacía en él la esperanza de lo venidero, de aquello que soñaba con la chica._

_La gente se puso de pie cuando el piano cerró la actuación. Aplausos y vítores los felicitaron y ellos, tomados de la mano se inclinaron a agradecer a tan entregado público._

_Fueron tras bambalinas mientras el público aún les celebraban con las palmas, y se abrazaron con fuerza. Ben sintió el corazón desbocado de Rey contra su abdomen, y supuso que se debía a la emoción del momento._

_— ¡Fue maravilloso, Ben! ¡Felicidades! Estoy segura que aprobamos—le dijo ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_— ¡Lo fue, Rey! ¿Sentiste eso…? —le preguntó emocionado._

_— Si… nuestra conexión es increíble —contestó Rey apretándole la mano._

_Cortaron su plática porque eran reclamados en el escenario de nuevo. Regresaron para rematar su participación con una canción que ambos habían escogido pues tenía un significado especial para ellos ya que fue la primer melodía que Ben le enseñó a la jovencita a tocar en piano y que ella hiciera lo mismo con él, pero en violín._

_“Last Christmas” sonó en acompañamiento e hizo vibrar los corazones de todos los asistentes… y sobre todo, de los dos músicos que la interpretaban._

* * *

_El recital había terminado y la hora de la verdad se acercaba para Ben que estaba parado frente al camerino de su compañera con un ramo de rosas rojas en las manos._

_Tocó la puerta esperando la invitación de ella para pasar, pero pasando unos segundos de que no obtuvo réplica, se extrañó-_

_— ¿Rey? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó pegándose a la puerta. Volvió a insistir con el puño contra la madera y segundos después la jovencita abrió._

_Aún llevaba puesto ese impactante vestido rojo y su rostro tenía rastros de lágrimas que evidentemente se había secado antes de abrirle la puerta. Él se alarmó._

_— ¿Qué pasa? —Rey lo tomó de la muñeca y lo metió a su camerino._

_— Mi abuelo, él… vio nuestra presentación de hoy y dice que he mejorado mucho. Me ha ofrecido pagarme el internado en Coruscant para hacer la maestría._

_— Vaya… Rey —dijo el pianista, sorprendido y herido a la vez—. Es una gran oportunidad. Puedes conseguir un lugar en la Orquesta si vas._

_— Lo sé, pero…_

_— ¿Pero? ¿No era ese uno de tus sueños? —le cuestionó._

_La jovencita le brindó una mirada bañada en la tristeza._

_— Si, era uno de ellos… pero, yo… ya te lo había dicho, yo quería enseñar aquí y tocar, contigo —admitió con la cabeza gacha._

_— Rey, la maestría te abrirá muchísimas puertas —él avanzó hacia ella y le tomó el mentón con los dedos._

_— Ben… ven conmigo_ —susurró ella, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa.

_— ¡¿Qué?!_

_— Vamos juntos. No podré hacerlo sin ti. Te necesito a mi lado… vamos a Coruscant juntos._

_— Rey yo… no tengo el dinero para pagarlo, ni mis padres —le aseguró desanimado. Aquello le estaba doliendo en el alma. Rey estaba escogiendo un camino que él no podía seguir, no porque no quisiera._

_— Pero puedes conseguir una beca, eres el mejor de nuestra generación en el piano, conseguiremos cartas de recomendación. La profesora Holdo lo haría con gusto, yo lo sé._

_— Es que yo… Rey no puedo… yo aún no tengo claro que es lo que quiero y esto es muy inesperado._

_— Tus malditos miedos de nuevo —bramó ella, alargando la distancia entre ellos, yendo a la esquina del camerino—. Miedos infundados ya te lo he dicho. Sabes que puedes hacer todo lo que te propongas —le reclamó ella, lo cual encendió a Ben que se sintió atacado._

_— Ojalá yo tuviera la mitad de seguridad de la que tú tienes, pero no es así. No me resulta fácil._

_— ¿Es que acaso no me quieres? —lanzó Rey como recurso de desesperación que pensó que lo desarmaría, pero no fue asi._

_— No seas injusta Rey, sabes a la perfección que... eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco desde que somos pequeños ¿cómo no voy a quererte? ¿es que acaso no te das cuenta? ¿qué tengo que hacer para que lo notes?_

_— Venir conmigo —aquello sonó casi como una orden, pero ella no se retractó._

_— No Rey, así no funcionan las cosas. Es una gran oportunidad, está en ti tomarla o no, pero yo no puedo acompañarte, lo lamento. No puedes condicionarme. Mi… cariño por ti no depende de eso, sé que lo sabes, pero estás molesta y eres terca, en este momento no lo ves._

_— No te estoy condicionando, sólo quiero que te atrevas a saltar y dejar tu zona de confort._

_— Eso no te corresponde a ti. Lo haré yo cuando sea necesario. Me molesta mucho que me digas todas estas cosas, y aun asi, aunque te vayas a ir lejos y seguramente te eche de menos todos los malditos días de mi vida, te voy a apoyar —sentenció dejando el ramo de rosas que le había llevado, encima de su tocador y se giró hacia la salida._

_— ¡Ben! ¡Espera! —le gritó la violinista, tratando de reparar el daño, pese a que sentía el orgullo lastimado._

_— No, Rey. Necesitamos calmarnos. Hablaremos luego —._

_El chico estaba muy alterado, no sabía exactamente qué había pasado ahí dentro. Aquella pelea y las palabras que ambos lanzaron habían sido hirientes, pero también confusas. Él no sabía si Rey le había confesado alguna clase de sentimientos hacia él o le estaba reclamando en su postura de amiga._

_Para la mala fortuna del joven, no lo averiguaría, como pensó._

_Esa misma noche, el abuelo Sheev se la llevaría con engaños, a Coruscant, al internado de música, en donde ya tenían reservado su lugar, gracias a los arreglos que hizo._

* * *

Rey sabía que había sido sumamente inmadura e injusta con Ben. Lo presionó para tenerlo a su lado, cuando lo que debió haber hecho, era decirle lo que sentía por él. Pensó, tontamente que él la seguiría a donde fuera y no tomó en cuenta que él también tenía sueños que cumplir. Pensó que decirle que la acompañara equivalía a una confesión.

Se arrepintió todos los días desde que llegó a Coruscant, pero nunca tuvo el valor de contactarlo específicamente para arreglar las cosas. Se mensajeaban muy de vez en cuando para saludarse brevemente, pero las llamadas por horas se habían acabado. Ya no estaban al pendiente el uno del otro. Aquella pelea había hecho mella en los dos.

La castaña había necesitado irse a miles de kilómetros de distancia, hacer una maestría y conocer más gente, para entender que amaba a Ben y que quería estar a su lado.

Rey se detuvo frente a las puertas de cristal del elegante restaurante. Rose, quien fuera una de sus mejores amigas en la preparatoria y ahora prometida de Armitage, mejor amigo de Ben, le había hecho la invitación a asistir a la cena de Navidad en el restaurante de su futuro esposo. Ella había aceptado porque sabía lo que encontraría ahí.

Empujó la puerta y la suave melodía de piano llegó hasta sus oídos. Se quedó a unos pasos de la entrada, incapaz de caminar más cerca pues los nervios le estaban ganando.

Paseó rápidamente la mirada por el lugar. Los comensales, absortos de la exquisita música que el alto joven tocaba, platicaban y reían, comían y bebían, festejando su Navidad.

Sus ojos verdes no tardaron en llegar a la esquina del lugar en donde estaba él. Rey distinguió la amplia espalda de Ben que se inclinaba hacia adelante de tanto en tanto, por los movimientos de sus dedos y porque estaba sintiendo la música. 

Se mordió la boca, entre nerviosa y asustada. Esa noche podía pasar de todo. Rey sabía que estaba siendo injusta de nuevo. Había regresado a la ciudad sin decirle nada, dispuesta a confesar los sentimientos que había guardado por él desde siempre y que no dijo por miedo a que arruinara todo entre ellos. Sin embargo, esa noche no le importaba, así la rechazara, así ya estuviera con alguien más, había regresado sólo para verlo y escucharlo tocar. Esas dos cosas serían su regalo de Navidad, el mejor que jamás hubiese tenido.

Parecía pegada al piso, aunque su determinación estaba intacta y cuando escuchó que las teclas paraban unos segundos y luego comenzaban a reproducir esa canción que se habían adueñado los dos de más jóvenes, supo que era su momento.

La falda de su vestido rojo ondeó en cada paso que dio sobre la alfombra. Se colocó detrás del pianista y tomó su acostumbrada postura erguida.

Las personas en el restaurante se quedaron en silencio cuando la melodía del violín de Rey entró para acompañar al piano que reproducía “Last Christmas”.

Ben tuvo el impulso de parar, voltear y comprobar que eso no era un sueño porque reconocía esa forma de trasmitir. Pero no lo hizo. Continuó tocando y recreando aquel momento que habían compartido hacía un año y que ya se le antojaba lejano. Su respiración comenzó a traicionarlo así que giró el cuello buscándola para que le devolviera la serenidad como lo hacía cuando eran niños y uno de ellos perdía la nota.

Sus ojos conectaron como tantas veces atrás y la sonrisa apareció en ella. Fue como si nada hubiera pasado y a la vez, como si un nuevo comienzo se cerniera entre ellos y esa melodía. Rey le guiñó el ojo y él tomó una bocanada de aire para colocarse recto en el banquillo y continuar.

Ambos se dejaron llevar como nunca antes. Sus sentidos se agudizaban con aquella melodía de Navidad, sentían las notas saltar por su piel y estaban disfrutando ese bello momento de reencuentro como nunca antes. Habían estado tocando solos todo ese tiempo separados, cuando lo que su alma pedía a gritos era que se unieran en su elemento. Que conjugaran su amor y su pasión por la música.

Todo tenía sentido mientras el violín y el piano bailoteaban juntos, complementándose, como cual Diada de la fuerza.

Aquel no era un escenario de un auditorio o teatro, era una simple pista de un restaurante, pero Rey y Ben dieron el mejor espectáculo de su vida.

Todos aplaudieron cuando terminaron la pieza. El pianista se puso de pie y fue a al encuentro de su compañera. Se admiraron encantados por la magia del momento y después, se tomaron de la mano e hicieron una reverencia a su público.

* * *

Admiraban el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales en el balcón en silencio, pero con sonrisas enmarcando sus rostros.

Rey se giró para quedar recargada por los codos sobre el barandal de mármol y frente a ella divisó al pelirrojo con su amiga Rose, dándose un largo beso debajo del muérdago.

— Quién iba a decir que esos dos terminarían así de enamorados —comentó Rey. Ben no tuvo ni que voltearse para saber de quienes hablaba.

— Recuerdo lo mucho que peleaban en la preparatoria y cuando se fueron a universidades diferentes, se dieron cuenta de lo locos que estaban por el otro —rio Ben—. Me alegra que al fin se hayan comprometido. Se ven muy felices.

— Si, mucho. Estoy feliz por ellos también —aseguró ella.

Se quedaron callados por un momento. Mirándose de reojo. Rey se frotaba las manos, sintiendo los nervios disparados.

— Ben... quiero decirte algo —la violinista se enderezó y Ben ladeó su cuerpo para quedar frente a ella. Se estaba conteniendo porque ella era un sueño hecho realidad. Más hermosa de lo que recordaba y llena de luz.

— Dime —le alentó con esa voz ronca que ella tanto le había extrañado —lo estudió por unos segundos. No había cambiado nada. Seguía igual de imponente, guapo y misterioso.

— Lamento lo de esa vez. Lamento haber sido tan egoísta e inmadura como para pedirte que te fueras conmigo cuando no era lo que querías. No sabes cuánto me ha pesado que nos distanciáramos por mi culpa. También me arrepiento de no haberme regresado de Coruscant, porque mi abuelo lo arregló todo sin pedirme opinión. Yo aún no había decidido lo que quería hacer, pero como todo había salido mal entre nosotros, decidí quedarme y enfocarme en la maestría, pensando que eso me ayudaría, y la verdad, no fue así.

— Yo también reaccioné mal… —admitió, aceptando su culpa—. Debí calmarme y hablar bien contigo en ese momento… y decirte esa noche lo que tenía en mente. Me he arrepentido igual que tú, de todo.

— ¿Querías decirme algo? —la chica pestañeó curiosa.

— Aún quiero… —susurró él.

— Yo… Ben, vine hasta aquí porque también tengo algo que decirte y si no lo dije todos estos años fue porque tenía miedo de arruinarlo —Ben rio bajito, sin poder creer lo que ella le decía. Habían sido tan tontos los dos.

— Parece que ambos hemos cargado con eso que nos impedía hablar… porque me pasa exactamente lo mismo. Tenía miedo de perder a mi mejor amiga porque me enamoré de ella —soltó al fin, sintiendo que el peso se iba de encima.

— ¿Estás… e-enamorado de mí?

— Si y la verdad es que estoy esperando tu respuesta porque todo este año me he vuelto loco pensando en que eso que dijiste en la pelea se refería a que me veías más que como a un amigo. Necesito saberlo —Ben observó el camino de pecas de Rey que comenzaba a colorearse de rubor, la escena le pareció sumamente tierna.

— Mi intención era confesártelo en ese momento… no sé cuándo pasó, pero tocando en la orquesta más grande de la galaxia, estudiando en ese internado, tocando todas las noches nuestra canción, me di cuenta que no podía seguir negando lo mucho que te amaba y te he amado siempre. Por eso regresé… quería verte y decírtelo. Quiero estar contigo Ben. Te amo, te amo demasiado…

— Yo también te amo preciosa, te adoro… y que estés aquí es… —suspiró, acariciándole el mentón—. No puedo creer lo afortunado que soy, no lo merezco…

— Si lo mereces Ben. Nos merecemos —le aseguró ella tomando su rostro—. Y esta vez tengo planes de quedarme aquí contigo, este es mi lugar.

— Esta es la mejor Navidad de mi vida y tú mi mejor regalo —dijo Ben, tomando ambas manos de Rey para besárselas.

— Oh, lamento ser un regalo que llegó sin moño

— No, no digas eso. Eres el regalo perfecto así tal cual.

— ¿Y sabes qué sería un regalo perfecto para mí? —Rey señaló con un dedo el techo. Ben alzó la vista, se dio cuenta que ambos estaban debajo de un muérdago y sonrió coqueto.

Se acercó a Rey que estaba un poco más alta gracias a las zapatillas que usaba esa noche. El pianista tomó el rostro de su amada entre sus manos y la besó dulcemente mientras la violinista enredada sus dedos con los mechones que caían por su nuca, disfrutando de la calidez de los hombros y los labios que la envolvían y provocaban en ella una especie de electricidad.

Ya no habría nada que los separara. Dejarían morir el pasado en que ninguno había tenido el valor de hablar y en el que se habían peleado. Sus mayores miedos, sin fundamento habían sido destruidos por ellos mismos y lo que se profesaban. No había nada más fuerte que eso. No había mejor regalo que su amor.

**Author's Note:**

> Querida Tía secreta xD, espero que esto pequeñito te haya gustado. Puse mi corazón, amor por la Navidad y romanticismo en ello. Espero que la pases bonito con tu familia, te deseo lo mejor y te mando un abrazo. Un gusto compartir contigo el amor por nuestra Diada.


End file.
